Pop Quiz
Pop Quiz is the series premier and the first episode of Young Plumbers. Plot episode begins showing a secret meeting between four people. One person is Ben Tennyson. The other three are currently unnamed. They are all Magisters at the Plumbers' Academy. Tennyson: So we're bringing in the cadets tomorrow? #1: Yes, agreed. We need someone to stop the rogues. #2: But do we really want children? We can take 'em ourselves. Tennyson: Yes, we can, but not covertly. We now what they are planning. We can not let them know we are on to them. #3: You think that they will think the cadets are just nosey children? Tennyson: Precisely! #1: Then this meeting of the Magister Council is adjourned. Tennyson: Tomorrow, the fun begins. excited: Today is the day. Rob: I've been waiting my whole life for something awesome to happen, and this is something awesome. hyper: Isn't this awesome? We're going to be PLUMBERS! PLUM-BERS! Rob: Yeah that's great kid. Go find so sort of padded area to go crazy in. Paper: Well that's not very nice. walking towards them: Hey guys. The name's Water. Paper: Guess I never told you that my name is Paper? Rob: My name's Rob, but ah... Water and Paper? What kinds of names are those? Toon: Those are awesome names. My name's Toon! Sci: Well, my name is Sci... Rob: What is it with you people? Brian: Hey, I have a real name. Water: What is it? Brian: Brian. walking in: Hey guys. The name's Aevan. Toon: You're late. You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. walking in: Does that mean I'm late too? following Jack: And me? Sci: Just don't worry about it. Jack: I'm Jack. Ben: Call me Ben. #1, appearing: Well then, it looks like we'll get going, since only one cadet is missing. Brian: Shoudn't we wait for the last person? #1: No, we have to get to the Academy by 11:00 sharp, when the Start of Term ceremonies are. Aevan: So we have to leave now? #1: Pretty much. By the way, the name is Magister Slick. Follow me. Jack: Slick? What kind of a name... Slick: It's my name. camera cuts to a spaceship flying through space. Ben: I feel bad for whoever got left behind. Zon: I don't. I mean, if you're late, you're late. Slick: Well then, I have to let you guys know something. Rob: What is it? Slick: When we get to the Academy, we'll probably go to your barracks first. You see, we're kinda gonna be a little bit early. Brian: Are we that close? gang looks out the window and notices the Plumbers' Academy outside. Toon: Oh... Sci: That's huge. Slick: And it's gonna be your home for the next few months. Aevan: Wow, this is so cool! Slick: Calm down kids, it's not all fun and games. ship lands at the Academy docking bay. The recruits and Magister Slick exit the ship and are gretted by Magister #2. #2: Hello Slick and hello cadets. I'm Magister Kruto, and welcome to the Plumbers' Academy. camera cuts to an aerial view of the Academy and all of the sudden, a huge explosion comes from the middle of the Academy. The screen goes black. Song Slick: What in Galvan Prime was that? Kruto: No idea, but lemme tell you that it wasn't supposed to happen. Paper: What's going on? Slick: Stuff that, ah, stuff that shouldn't be happening. to Paper: Let's go investigate. to Rob and Paper: I'm coming with. Paper: Fine, just be quiet. three recruits sneak off around the outside of the docking bay. noticing that the three are missing: You know what I'm thinking? Toon: Stealth mission? Brian: Exactly. camera cuts to Paper, Rob, and Zon sneaking through the corridors of the Academy. in Paper and Zon's minds: We can talk like this from now on. Paper: Dude what are you doing? Zon: It's just telepathic mind connection. Rob: How'd you know? Zon: Comic books. Rob: K then. I can also do this. fires a heat laser out of his eyes that breaks open a wall. Rob: What can you guys do? Zon: This fires green energy lasers out of his hands. Zon: And you Paper? Paper: This speeds through the open area into the wall in a split second. Rob: Super speed, nice! Paper: Now let's get a move on. three continue walking. Paper runs ahead and stops at the end of the intersection with another corridor. He turns down the corridor and then turns down a few more and finds a weapon storage room. He grabs a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a sword, and a shield. He runs all the way back to Zon and Rob who are at the first intersection. He hands Rob the sword and gives the shield to Zon. Paper: There you go! Rob: Thank's for the sword. It's my favorite weapon. Zon: I don't really need this shield you know. Paper: Why Zon: Because I can do this, too! shifts into a Vulpimancer. Zon: This is my true appearance. I'm not actually a human. Rob: Let's just keep moving. camera cuts to the rest of the recruits going the same way that the other three recruits did. Sci: So, where are we gonna go? Brian: I'm thinking that we're just gonna follow them. Jack: We need to find some kind of weapon storage room. Water: Shhhhhh... They could be chasing us. Aevan: Well, you guys go where you want to go. I'll run ahead this way. Ben: Wait for me Aevan. Brian: Sci, make sure they don't get into any trouble. Sci: Sure thing. Brian: Now then, hmmm... Toon: We should go this way. Jack: Agreed. and Jack start walking in the other direction as Aevan, Ben, and Sci. Brian and Water start following them. Water: So, uh... excited to finally arrive at the Academy. Toon: Normally, yeah, but with the Academy under attack or something, no. Jack: Same here. This is way too crazy for me. Brian: Well, they'll praise us if we can help them... so watch this. shifts into a Gorilla. Toon: That's amazing. Brian: Let's go already. four recruits charge ahead. They keep running until they collide with Paper, Rob, and Zon. inside everyone's head who is there: You followed us? Brian: What are you doing? Paper: Shhh, it's a psychic link Brian: Oh it get it now Toon: Good, now let's compare notes. seven recruits are hiding in a janitorial closet. Paper: So have we been able to find anything. I was able to get a bow and arrow, a sword, and a shield from a weapons room. Brian: Weapons room? Toon: We sent Sci, Aevan, and Ben to find a weapons room. Paper: I have super speed, and it took me a few minutes, so... Rob: Hopefully they don't get caught. camera cuts to Aevan, Sci, and Ben walking. They reach a long corridor with a weapons storage room on the left side. Sci: There it is? Aevan: Finally. flies ahead and it about to open the door, but he looks further down the hallway and hears a noise. He walks around the corridor. Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! camera cuts to his point of view Ben: Vilgax. Commericial Vilgax: Ha ha ha. The time is at hand. The destruction of the Academy is almost complete. Ben: Not if I have anything to say about it. unleashes a sonic scream at Vilgax. Vilgax gets knocked back, but his soldiers come into the room and knock out Ben in a quick second. Aevan and Sci show up a second later. Sci: Ben? pauses. Ben! fires a few fireballs at Vilgax, but this only slows his down. Aevan chases him, kicking off of the heads of soldiers and the walls of the corridor. He lands on the ground and continues to chase him. The camera cuts to the rest of the recruits who are in the open area where Vilgax is headed. Paper: This way! speeds down the corridor towards Vilgax and smacks into him, knocking Ben free. Paper grabs Ben and runs over to the side of the room that he entered it in, placing Ben down. The rest of the recruits enter the room. Rob: You okay Ben? Ben: Yeah, I'm fine. Brian: So what's it going to be, bub? Vilgax: I'll have the Magister special with a side of destroyed academies. But I guess I'll have to settle for recruits as an appetizer. Toon: Not if I have anything to say about it. prepares to go at Vilgax by creating several clones of himself. Paper: We need a plan. Jack: Who made you in charge? Paper: Life is too short to wait for other people to take charge. Now then, we'll split into two teams. Rob, Brian, Sci and I will take Vilgax and lead him back to the docking bay. The rest of you will delay his troops. Got it? Other Recruits: Sir yes sir! Sci: Let's go guys. sends a rock fist at Vilgax which knocks him back. He repeatedly does this until the other cadets can catch up to Vilgax. Rob swings his sword and Vilgax repeatedly, but Vilgax blocks with his shield. Brian turns into a rhino and hits Vilgax from behind, knocking him into Rob's sword. Paper: Do we have a link? Rob: We do now. Paper: Good. Rob: Time for strategy. Sci, fire charge my sword and Paper's arrows. Then, blow fire into Vilgax for a triple fire attack. looking at Rob: Sure thing? Rob: Sorry it sounded better in my head. Brian: Technically... it still is in your head. Rob: Just do it Sci. Sci: Doing it. charges Rob's sword and Paper's arrows. He then sends his own streams of fire at Vilgax while Rob swings his swords and Paper fires arrows. Brian also charges from behind. The camera cuts to the other recruits fighting the soldiers. Each recruits is fighting in his own style: Toon has his clones fighting back to back, Aevan's shadow is flying from solider to soldier, Jack is firing energy blasts, Water is going ballistic by charging at everything in front on him, including some of Toon's clones. Toon: This is going better than I thought it would. Aevan: I know, right? Ben: Well then, time to finish things off. unleashes a sonic scream that knocks down all the soldiers and all the recruits that were fighting the soldiers. Ben then faints. The camera cuts to the recruits fighting Vilgax. Rob: What happened over there? Brian: Something bad? Vilgax: Enough of this! jumps in the air, which forces the charging Brian to knock Sci and himself far away. Rob's sword slash then breaks Paper's bow, and Vilgax knocks both of them against the wall. Vilgax walks back into the center of the room. Vilgax: Finally! waking up: Oh no you don't! charges at Vilgax and starts knocking him through several walls. The rest of the recruits wake up. Sci: What are you doing, Water? Toon: It looks like he's taking out all his anger on Vilgax. Zon: Sure, just like I'm angry at Ben for knocking us out. Ben: Look, I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time. Aevan: Thanks for trying. Rob: We need an action plan. Paper: Or at least we need to figure out what Water is doing. Paper: It looks like he's leading Vilgax to a weapon's room. Aevan: There was an explosives room in that same direction, too. Rob: So he's going to blow up the academy by tricking Water? Zon: Or he might steal the weapons for something else... recruits stand there for the moment. Jack: Zon, you're a genius! Zon: I know, wait, what? Rob: Vilgax did say that he didn't need to win? Sci: True, but maybe he was just playing with us. Ben: Vilgax doesn't just play around... Paper: Agreed, we have to stop him no matter what he is doing... camera cuts to Water and Vilgax. Vilgax: Where are you taking me? enraged: To a weapons storage room where I can find a sword to cut off your head! Vilgax: Wrong choice! crashes into the wall of one room and is stopped by a metal pole sticking out of the ground. Vilgax gets up and looks around at the weapons. His soldiers come in and start hauling them out in big piles. Vilgax leaves only one weapon behind, a massive nuclear bomb. He sets the timer to 5 minutes and starts the countdown. sarcastically: Have fun! Commercial wakes up and finds that Vilgax and his soldiers are gone. He looks at the bomb and notices that there is only 4:41 left before the bomb explodes. He stands up and runs back to the room where the recruits fought Vilgax. Water: Guys we have a huge problem! Rob: What's happening? Water: Vilgax has activated a nuclear bomb! It's going to explode in less than 5 minutes. Sci: Then we need to hurry. Brian: Agreed. Paper: What are we waiting for. starts to walk ahead when he notices some of Vilgax's soldier have come into the room. Rob: Just great. Toon: Split up. Paper: I can probably disable the bomb. Rob will come with me, everyone else can stay here. Brian: Got it! and Paper head through the broken walls towards the bomb. By the time they arrive, there are only 3 minutes and 19 seconds left. Rob: You better get crackin' Paper: On it. kneels down and starts disabling the bomb. Rob turns around and notices some of Vilgax's soldiers. He pulls his sword out. Rob: Oh, so you guys wanna get beat up? camera cuts to the other recruits fighting the soldiers. Zon has changed into a combination of Wildmutt and Heatblast and is tearing through his enemies. Brian, in his dinosaur form, is throwing soldiers left and right. Sci is blowing his enemies away from him, towards Jack, so he can blast them with green energy. Sci now starts making the ground shake, which angers Water. Water goes ballistic again and starts punching everything around him. Soon, every soldiers is knocked out on the ground. Ben: Well that was easier than I thought... Jack: We have to hurry. recruits run to Paper and Rob. They find that all the soldiers are defeated and that the bomb has been disabled with 3 seconds remaining. Brian: Cool souvenir! picks up the bomb. Paper: Good work, guys. Ben: Yay! We won! Slick, walking in: Yes, you did win. Kruto, walking in: But you are in big trouble. Slick: You guys are supposed to save some of the fun for us... Rob: Oh big deal... Kruto: You're punishment... #3, walking in: ...the recruit who was late. is a female recruits standing behind him. Brian: A girl...? looks at Aevan and they start laughing. Recruit: I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I could take half of you in a second. Paper: Only half? Recruit: The name is Bink. '#3: Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Lotin. Magister Lotin. Slick: Now if you'll excuse me, we must show you your barracks... three Magisters exit and the recruits follow. They get to their barracks and then the Magisters leave. The recruits are meeting in the room shared by Paper, Rob, Brian, and Sci. Bink: Looks like you guys did good work here. Toon: We saved the academy... Sci: But Vilgax got away with all the explosives. frowning: Something else is wrong. Paper: I know just what it is. Rob: We are the only students in the entire academy. Brian: Seriously. Rob: Yes, everyone else must have been on a mission. Paper: Rob, it wasn't just the students. All the Magisters and all the students were gone for 19 hours.* Aevan: Our mission took that long. Jack: Apparently. Paper: We got here at about 10:14 yesterday morning. After the first two minutes, we never saw the Magisters until just now. Sci: This is strange... Toon: Very... Bink: But Lotin was with me the whole time. Paper: Only Lotin you say... Rob: Then that confirms it. Paper: Everyone who lives here at the Plumbers Academy was gone for 19 hours. We know where Lotin was... Rob: But the question is... where was everyone else? camera cuts to an undisclosed location. There are figures sitting around a table, but none can clearly be seen. #1: I think they might be onto us. #2: Don't worry... #3: Remember, everything is part of the Plan. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19